Leon Scott Kennedy/Biografie
|Gewicht = 70,2kg |MGewicht = 70,2kg |Geschlecht = männlich |Ethnie = weiß |Blutgruppe = A |Beruf = 29.9.1998 R.P.D. Policeofficer; 1998-jetzt Special Agent der Regierung''Resident Evil 4: Mobile Edition'', Resident Evil History (1998-) |Status = am Leben |Spiele = Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil: Degeneration, Resident Evil: Damnation, Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City |Stimme = Paul Haddad RE2 Paul Mercier RE4, RED, DC Christian Lanz ORC}} Leon Scott Kennedy, einst glühender Vertreter des Gesetztes und "Rookie" (üb. Neuling) des Raccoon Police Department (R.P.D.), wandelte sich im Laufe der Jahre zu einem wortkargen und unerschrockenen Mann der Tat. Er ist Mitglied der Division of Security Operations und arbeitete seit seiner Rekrutierung im Jahre 1998 dort gegen Bio-Terrorismus. Leon genoss nach dem Raccoon City Vorfall eine militärische Ausbildung, in der ihm nicht nur der Umgang mit allerlei Waffen und Kampftechniken beigebracht wurden, sondern auch in Überlebens- und Verhörtechniken instruiert wurde, die nicht nur beinhalteten, dass er selbst verhörte, sondern im Falle des Falles, wie er sich zu verhalten hat, sollte er selbst in Gefangenschaft geraten. Die Leistungen, die er während seiner Ausbildung an den Tag legte, brachten ihm schließlich außergewöhnliche Missionen ein, bei denen er sich nicht nur Freunde machte. Eine enge Freundschaft entwickelte Leon auch mit dem U.S. Präsidenten Adam Benford, der ihn einst in die Devision of Security Operations holte und zum Fieldagent ernannte, als dieser noch ein hochrangiger Regierungsbeamter war. Raccoon City thumb|284px In seinem 21. Lebensjahr beendete Leon seine Ausbildung zum Polizisten und ließ sich nach Raccoon City versetzen. Am 29. September 1998 begann er seine Karriere im Raccoon Police Department (R.P.D), die recht kurz andauern sollte, denn wie der junge Polizist schon beim Eintreffen in der Stadt feststellen durfte, stimmte dort nichts mehr."Resident Evil" Leon hatte an jenem schicksalhaften Tag verschlafen und erreichte noch vor dem U.S. Militär die Stadt über den Highway, obwohl dort bereits der T-Virus ausgebrochen war. Schon in den ersten Minuten wurde ihm das klar, denn er wurde von einer Gruppe von "Irren" (Zombies) angegriffen, die ihn veranlassten, den Schutz seines eigenen Autos aufzugeben (eine Frau lag reglos mitten auf der Straße und ließ ihn stoppen) und in eine Gasse zu fliehen. Dort stolperte ihm die neunzehnjährige Claire Redfield in die Arme, die ebenfalls einer Gruppe Zombies entkommen wollte, die ihr in einem Diner auflauerten. Er rettete sie in letzter Minute. Beide Menschen hatten nur wenig Zeit, sich vorzustellen und flohen zu einem nahe gelegenen Polizeiwagen, in dem sie sich kurz ihre Namen sagten und Leon Claire eine Waffe übergab, die Claire im Handschuhfach fand, nachdem Leon sie darauf aufmerksam machte. Beide beschlossen zum nahe gelegenen R.P.D zu fahren und dort nach Schutz zu suchen, wobei Leon auch erfuhr, dass Claires älterer Bruder Chris, eine Mitglied von S.T.A.R.S, dort sein musste. Sie suchte nach ihm, da sie schon eine Weile nichts von ihm gehört hatte. Leider findet die Flucht beider junger Leute ein jähes Ende, als Leons Wagen von einem LKW zerstört wird, der hinten auffährt. Nur in letzter Sekunde entkommen beide dem Inferno, sind aber voneinander getrennt. Leon will sich mit Claire im R.P.D wiedertreffen und setzt seinen Weg durch das von Zombies überlaufenen Raccoon City fort."Resident Evil" thumb|left|Leon in der Gasse hinter Kendos Laden Nachdem er dem Tod von Robert Kendo in Kendos Gun Shop beiwohnen muss, rüstet er sich noch mit einer durschlagskräftigeren Waffe aus und kämpft sich durch die Straßen der Innenstadt bis zum RPD durch. In einem der größeren Büros des Polizeireviers findet er den schwer verletzten Policeofficer Marvin Branagh, der auch sein Vorgesetzter ist, der ihm erklärt, dass das RPD keine Zuflucht mehr ist. Das RPD wurde überrannt und die meisten Polizisten sind entweder draußen auf den Straßen oder im Gebäude ums Leben gekommen. Er schickt Leon weg. Leon aber möchte den Verwundeten nicht zurücklassen, fügt sich dann aber, durchsucht dann jedoch das RPD nach weiteren Überlebenden, kann aber niemanden - nur "Lebende Tote" - finden. Im S.T.A.R.S. Büro findet er schließlich das Tagebuch von Claires Bruder Chris Redfield, das er Claire übergibt, als sie sich dort endlich wiedertreffen. Nachdem Claire im Tagebuch liest, dass sich Chris nicht mehr in der Stadt aufhält, hält weder Leon noch Claire etwas in Raccoon City, die sich nach und nach immer mehr in ein Kriegsgebiet verwandelt. Nun gilt es, einen sicheren Ausweg aus der Stadt zu finden. Die beiden jungen Leute trennen sich wieder, um nach einem Weg vom Polizeirevier aus zu finden."Resident Evil" thumb|left|Kuss In der Kellergarage des Polizeireviers trifft Leon auf die geheimnisvolle Ada Wong, die sich gerade mit einem Transporter abmüht, der vor einer Tür steht, durch die diese will. Nachdem Leon sich mit Ada bekannt gemacht hat, die ihn zuvor beinahe erschossen hatte, weil sie ihn für einen "Zombie" hielt (wegen seiner Uniform), erklärt sie ihm, dass sie auf der Suche nach ihrem Freund John (John Clemens) ist. Nachdem die beiden sich zu einem "Team" verbunden haben, um nach John und einem Weg aus der Stadt zu suchen, fängt sich Leon eine Kugel für Ada ein, als Annette Birkin auf Ada schießt. Im Nachhinein, als Leon und Ada zusammen gegen einige B.O.W. und Zombies gekämpft hatten, und Ada schwer von der Klaue des mutierten William Birkin verletzt wird, erfährt Leon von Annette, dass Ada eine Spionin ist, die nur geschickt wurde, um an eine Probe des G-Virus zu kommen. Doch Leon glaubt Annette nicht - erst als Ada es Leon selbst sagt, dass sie genau das ist. Später rettet Ada Leon das Leben, als dieser von dem Tyrant T-00 angegriffen wird. Sie kämpft gegen den Tyrant und wird dabei schwer verletzt, kann aber den T-00 in einen Laba-Bottich werfen (durch Schüsse mit der Pistole ins Gesicht). Als Leon zu ihr eilt, gesteht sie ihm alles, auch, weshalb sie wirklich in Raccoon City ist, und wird ohnmächtig. Zu Leons Fehler denkt er, sie ist gestorben und verlässt sie. Der neuerlich mutierte T-00 greift Leon (oder Claire im anderen Szenario) wieder an (und eine dunkle Silhouette mit der Gestalt und der Stimme von Ada) wirft ihm (oder Claire) einen Raketenwerfer zu, womit er den T-00 besiegen kann."Resident Evil" thumb Allerdings ist Ada nicht tot. Sie begegnet ihm im Laborkomplex von Raccoon City auf einer Brücke (über einem Abgrund im Gebäude) wieder, was sie veranlasst, Leon mit ihrer Waffe zu bedrohen und ihm erklärt, sollte er sie in ihrem Bestreben aufhalten wollen, würde sie nicht zögern, ihn zu töten. Sie wird allerdings in ihrem Vorhaben gestoppt, als Annette auf sie schießt, da Ada die Probe des G-Virus an sich genommen hat und dieser Virus alles ist, was Annette noch von ihrem Mann hat, dessen Wesen einfach nicht mehr existiert, nachdem dieser in ein Monster mutierte. Ada wird über die Brüstung der Brück geschleudert, kann aber vorher noch auf Annette schießen, die stirbt. Leon versucht Ada wieder auf die Brücke zurückzuziehen, kann sie aber nicht halten, und Ada scheint dies auch nicht zu wollen, sodass Ada in ihren Tod stürzt. Mehr als betroffen von diesem Ereignis erreicht Leon endlich Claire, mit der er sich nun wieder zu einem Team zusammenfindet (mit Annette und Williams Tochter Sherry Birkin). Sie nutzen eine unterirdische Bahnverbindung, um mit einem Zug aus der Stadt zu fliehen, müssen diesen aber zerstören, weil der mutierte William Birkin den Zug angreift. Schließlich entkommen sie der Stadt und fliehen in Sicherheit."Resident Evil" Anti-Umbrella Nach dem Albtraum in Raccoon City trennen sich die Wege von Claire und Leon wieder. Während Claire weiter nach ihren Bruder sucht, geraten Sherry und Leon unter die Obhut der Regierung. Sherry wird an einen unbekannten Ort verbracht, während man Leon verhört. Leon erwähnt Claire nicht, um diese zu schützen, sodass die Regierung nur ihn rekrutieren will, da er nun die Erfahrungen mit sich bringt, die sie dringend suchen. Leon akzeptiert deren Angebot. Das darauffolgende Training zum Special-Agent macht aus dem "Anfänger" einen Experten auf vielerlei Gebieten. Er bekam eine fundierte Ausbildung im Umgang mit vielerlei Waffentypen und ein ausgiebiges Nahkampftraining; insbesondere den Umgang mit dem Kampfmesser. Im November 1998 sendet Leon einen Freund von sich, Ark Thomson, nach Sheena Island, um die dortige Einrichtung der Umbrella Corporation zu untersuchen. Im folgenden Monat erreicht Claire Europa, um nach ihrem Bruder zu suchen. Nachdem sie versuchte, die Einrichtung Umbrellas in Paris zu infiltrieren, wird sie von Sicherheitskräften festgenommen. Während ihres Aufenthalts auf der Gefängnisinsel Rockfort Island sendet sie Leon eine E-Mail mit ihren Koordinaten und bittet ihn, ihren Bruder darüber zu informieren, dass er kommen und sie retten soll. Leon schafft es daraufhin, Chris ausfindig zu machen, um ihm diese Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, woraufhin Chris sich auf den Weg nach Rockfort Island macht."Resident Evil Code: Veronica" Operation Javier thumb|left|Leon in OP Hidalgo 2002, noch vor der Zerstörung der Russische Laboreinrichtung von Umbrella, wird in einer geheimen militärischen Operation Leon in ein kleines südamerikanisches Land geschickt, nachdem dessen HQ Informationen darüber erhielt, dass ein ehemaliger Forscher von Umbrella Kontakt zu einem hiesigen Mann namens Javier Hidalgo aufgenommen hat. Aufgrund der schwierigen Voraussetzungen der Operation wird der erfahrende Soldat mit einer langen Geschichte von militärischen Erfolgen und Auszeichnungen, Jack Krauser, als Leons Partner ausgewählt. Jack und Leon waren auf diese Mission geschickt worden, um das kleine Land zu infiltrieren. Javier zu finden war das Ziel ihrer Mission, nachdem dieser durch den Drogenhandel quasi der König in diesem Teil des Dschungels geworden war. Er regierte das gesamte Gebiet. Die Regierung des kleinen Landes war unfähig, etwas gegen Javier und dessen Drogenhandel zu unternehmen, deshalb lag alles nun bei Krauser und Kennedy. Die U.S. Regierung erfuhr, dass ein ehemaliger Forscher der Umbrella Corporation das Gebiet irgendwie betreten hat. Quellen berichten, dass etwas Seltsames seitdem in der Region vor sich geht, aber genauere Informationen bleiben aus. Um einen "Biogefahren-Ausbruch" zu verhindern, schickt die Regierung die Agenten in dieses Gebiet, um, wenn vorhanden, zu zerstören, was dort passiert. Nachdem die beiden Agenten in dem Gebiet ankommen, finden sie sich in einem vom T-Virus verseuchten Gebiet wieder. Nachdem sie sich gemeinsam durch das Grauen mit Zombies und anderen B.O.W. gekämpft haben, treffen sie auf das Mädchen Manuela, welche scheinbar die einzige Überlebende des Dorfes zu sein scheint. Doch es ist unklar, warum sie nicht geflohen ist. Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei ihr um Hidalgos Tochter handelt. Diese leidet an einer seltenen Krankheit, an der auch ihre Mutter litt. Um ihren unvermeidlichen Tod zu verhindern, behandelte ihr Vater sie mit dem auf dem Schwarzmarkt erworbenen T-Veronica-Virus. Während die Agenten Javiers Verbindungen und seinen Unterschlupf untersuchen, berichtet Leon Kennedy von seinen Erlebnissen in Raccoon City und den Erfahrungen, die Claire mit dem T-Veronica-Virus gemacht hat, um ihm darzulegen, wie die B.O.W.s von Umbrella arbeiten. Nachdem sie endlich mit Javier konfrontiert werden, verbindet er sich mit einer mit dem T-Veronica Virus infizierten Pflanze und mutiert zu einer gewaltigen B.O.W.. Beim Kampf gegen Javier wird Krauser verletzt und mit dem T-Veronica-Virus infiziert. Mit Hilfe von Manuela können die Agenten schließlich Javier vernichten. Diese wird in die Obhut der Regierung gegeben und Leon verliert seine Partnerschaft mit Krauser, der wegen seiner Verletzung aus dem aktiven Dienst genommen wird. Später im selben Jahr, erfährt Leon, dass Jack Krauser bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen ist. Los Illuminados thumb|left|Leon in [[Resident Evil 4|RE4]] 2004 wird Leon Kennedy beauftragt, in einer abgelegenen spanischen Provinz nach der entführten Tochter des U.S. Präsidenten, Ashley Graham, zu suchen. Mit Hilfe der hiesigen Behörden und seinem Kontaktoffizier Ingrid Hunnigan, die ihm mit den nötigen Daten über seinen PDA versorgt, gelangt Leon schließlich an den Rand eines Dorfes, wo man Ashley Graham vermutet."Resident Evil 4" Schon beim ersten Kontakt mit einem Einheimischen kommt es zu einem Eklat. Der Mann greift ihn ohne Vorwarnung an, sodass Leon gezwungen ist, diesen zu töten. Kurz darauf wird das Haus des Einheimischen von anderen Bewohnern umstellt. Die spanischen Polizisten, die Leon in diese Gegend gefahren hatten, werden mittels eines LKW in den Fluss geschoben und somit getötet. Leon muss sich aus dem Haus herauskämpfen. Bald schon stellt sich heraus, dass er es mit einer Sekte namens Los Illuminados zu tun hat, die in dieser Gegend einen eigenen Glauben vertreten und eine "Kirche" gegründet haben. Der Führer der Sekte, Osmund Saddler, nutzt einen Parasiten, den Las Plagas, den man in einer nahen Mine ausgegraben hat, um die Dorfbewohner gefügig zu machen, die man nun Ganados nennt."Resident Evil 4" Die Sekte, so findet Leon heraus, hat Ashley entführt, um nicht nur eine erhebliche Geldsumme zu erpressen, sondern auch das Mädchen mit einem Las Plagas zu infizieren, um sie als "Maulwurf" in die U.S. Regierung zu schleusen, und um so die Los Illuminados an die Spitze der Weltregierung zu setzen. Der perfide Plan scheint aber nun zu scheitern, als Leon in dem Dorf erscheint und sich gegen alles und jeden zu wehr setzt, den Saddler ihm entgegenstellt."Resident Evil 4" Doch bald schon fällt Leon der obskuren Sekte in die Hände, die ihm einen der Plagas einpflanzen. Dabei taucht eine unerwartete Hilfe in Form eines einheimischen Forschers namens Luis Sera auf, der Leon mit Medikamenten versorgt, um das Schlüpfen des Plagas zu verhindern. Nebenbei trifft Leon unerwartet auf Ada Wong, die mit dem einstigen Mitarbeiter der Umbrella Corporation, Albert Wesker, zusammenarbeitet. Offensichtlich ist, dass Ada nur dort ist, um an eine Probe des Las Plagas Parasiten zu kommen."Resident Evil 4" Doch in erster Linie gilt Leons Aufmerksamkeit Ashley Graham, die er aus den Fängen der Sekte befreien konnte und nun mit ihr gemeinsam einen Weg durch das gesamte Gebiet bestreiten muss, um endlich von dort zu entkommen. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass Saddler ihm dabei alles entgegenschickt, was er hat; unter anderem den Bürgermeister des Ortes, Bitores Mendez, der selbst eine Art B.O.W. ist. Leon kann ihn besiegen und erreicht das Schloss des Kastellan (und Sektenmitglied) Ramon Salazar, der gleich eine ganze Armee von obskuren Wesen gegen Leon ausschickt, um ihm Ashley zu entreißen und ihn endlich zu töten."Resident Evil 4" Im Zuge seiner Partnerschaft mit Leon will Luis ihm die Probe des Parasiten geben, wird aber vor Leons Augen von Saddler abgefangen - der sich auch als mutierter Plagas Wirt entpuppt - und getötet. Die Probe gelangt so wieder in den Besitz der Los Illuminados."Resident Evil 4" Doch Leon stellt sich allen weiteren Widrigkeiten in den Weg und tötet Ramon Salazar, nachdem dieser sich mit einem Plaga-Auswuchs verband und mutierte. Danach trifft Leon wieder auf Ada, die ihn mit zur Insel nimmt, wo man Ashley brachte. Dort angekommen trennen sich ihre Wege wieder, da Ada noch immer hinter der Plagas Probe her ist und Leon hinter Ashley."Resident Evil 4" thumb|Ada fährt Leon zur Insel In einem Lagerraum auf der Insel kann Leon endlich Ashley wiederfinden und befreien, nachdem er es mit einer halben Armee, die bis an die Zähne bewaffnet (und infiziert) ist, zu tun bekommt. Zuvor traf Leon allerdings zu seiner Überraschung auf seinen tot geglaubten einstigen Partner Jack Krauser, der nun scheinbar für Saddler arbeitet und für die Sekte die Tochter des Präsidenten entführt hatte (doch Krauser arbeitet eigentlich für Wesker). Um Ashley in Sicherheit zu bringen, muss Leon nun gegen Krauser antreten, der nun eine B.O.W. geworden ist. Leon kann aber auch ihn besiegen und trifft endlich auf den Kopf der Sekte, Osmund Saddler, der nunmehr das letzte Hindernis darstellt, bevor Leon und Ashley endlich fliehen können. Bevor sie allerdings Saddler erreichen, entdecken sie das Gerät, dass die Plagas-Parasiten in ihren Körpern vernichten können. Obwohl ein erhebliches Risiko besteht, dass weder Leon noch Ashley diese Prozedur überleben, führen sie den Eingriff gegenseitig an sich durch und überstehen es unbeschadet. So hat Saddler auch auf Leon keinen Einfluss mehr, als er auf ihn trifft. Leon versteckt Ashley noch, befreit Ada, die Saddler festgehalten hat, und kämpft gegen den Mann, der sich in eine riesige Abscheulichkeit verwandelt. Nur mit Hilfe eines speziellen Raketenwerfers, den Ada ihm zuwirft, kann Leon Saddler töten."Resident Evil 4" Ada gelangt nun an die Probe des Parasiten, den sie von Saddlers Leiche stiehlt, und entkommt mit einem Helikopter. Sie wirft Leon noch den Schlüssel eines Jetski zu und verrät ihm, dass sie das Selbstzerstörungssystem der (Bohr-)Insel aktiviert hat. Ashley und Leon können gerade noch über den Wasserweg entkommen, bevor die gesamte Anlage auf der Insel explodiert."Resident Evil 4" Beide kehren in die USA zurück. Leon schreibt noch den Kennedy Report, in dem er all seine Erfahrungen in Spanien niederschreibt. Dieser Bericht ist auch später für die Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA), insbesondere für Chris Redfield, von Bedeutung, als sie auf einen ähnlichen Parasiten in Kijuju (KAZ), Afrika begegnen. Harvardville und WilPharma thumb|left|Leon in Degeneration 2005, ein Jahr nach Spanien, kommt es zu einem T-Virus-Ausbruch auf dem Flughafen in Harvardville, wo sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt der U.S. Senator Ron Davis und die TerraSave Mitarbeiterin Claire Redfield aufhalten. Ursächlich des Ausbruches war die Infektion eines Mitarbeiters des Pharmariesen WilPharma, der bereits in einige Kritik wegen seiner Virenpolitik geraten war. Davis, der nun ebenfalls am Flughafen ist, soll in die Machenschaften der Firma verstrickt sein. Der Harvardville Flughafen wird, nachdem ein Passagierflugzeug ins Terminal gekracht ist und die Virusinfektion sich ausbreitet, vom Militär abgeriegelt und das Special Response Team (S.R.T.), unter Leitung der jungen Angela Miller, hinzugezogen. Die Regierung beauftragt nun auch noch Leon Kennedy als Spezialist für solche Vorkommnisse, um mit dem S.R.T. den Flughafen zu infiltrieren und die Überlebenden, worunter sich auch der Senator befindet, zu finden und sicher nach draußen zu eskortieren. Leon übernimmt sofort die Leitung des S.R.T. und unterweist Angela Miller und ihren Kollegen Craig - die beiden S.R.T. Mitglieder sind die einzigen, die Leon mitnimmt, um nicht noch mehr Leute in Gefahr zu bringen - im Umgang mit "Zombies". "Schießt ihnen in den Kopf!" thumb|Erste Szenen im Trailer 1 Kurz darauf treffen die drei Leute im Flughafengebäude ein, das sie vom Dach aus betreten, und für die zwei S.R.T. Mitarbeiter wird es die erste Begegnung mit T-Virus Infizierte, die beide beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlen, da sie alle Instruktionen vergessen haben. Letztlich erreichen sie mit Leon zusammen die VIP-Launch, wo sich die Überlebenden aufhalten. Nur Claire Redfield nicht, die sich gerade auf dem Weg machte, um nachzusehen, was vor dem Raum los ist. Dort begegnet sie ganz überraschend ihre, Freund Leon, mit dem sie seit Raccoon City in Verbindung steht. Bald darauf fliehen die Überlebenden, angeführt von Leon und eskortiert von den S.R.T., durch die Flughalle zum Ausgang. Dabei wird Craig gebissen und bleibt infiziert zurück. Der Senator nutzt in einer Minute die Gelegenheit, um sich abzusetzen und schafft es, allein zu fliehen. Beinahe auf Kosten von Claires und Rani Chewlas (ein kleines Mädchen, welche die Tochter von Claires Bekannten ist) Leben. Nachdem die Überlebenden, Leon und Angela außerhalb des Flughafens sind, säubert das Militär das Gelände. Sobald es möglich ist, nimmt Leon Kontakt mit Ingrid Hunnigan auf, die er über die Lage dort informiert, während ein Mann Kontakt mit den Verantwortlichen im Auffanglager vor dem Flughafen aufnimmt. Es handelt sich hierbei um Frederic Downing, einem Forscher von WilPharma, der ein Anti-Virus zum Lager bringt, um die Infektion einzudämmen. Doch dann explodieren die Wagen, worin sich das Serum befunden hat. Schnell wird ein Schuldiger gefunden. Claire erklärt, dass sie auf dem Flughafen den Terroristen Curtis Miller gesehen hätte, bevor die Infektion ausgebrochen sei. Zufällig ist Curtis Angelas Bruder. Während Leon und Angela sich auf dem Weg zu Curtis machen, fahren Claire und Frederic zu WilPharma, um herauszufinden, was los ist und ob man noch etwas gegen die Ausbreitung unternehmen kann. Doch auch in der Firma findet ein Anschlag statt. Bevor die Bombe explodieren kann, ruft Frederic Claire an, die in seinem Büro wartet, und warnt sie. Claire wird bei der Explosion verletzt und Leon bekommt dies mit, da Claire ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt anruft und ihm mitteilt, dass WilPharma an dem G-Virus forscht. Nun stellt sich heraus, dass Curtis Miller die Bombe legte, um sich an Firmen wie WilPharma oder Umbrella zu rächen, die Schuld am Tod seiner Familie sind, die in Raccoon City ums Leben kamen, als es zu dem T-Virus-Ausbruch kam. Dazu ließ sich Miller von Terroristen dazu anstiften, WilPharma in die Luft zu jagen, was allerdings nur als Ablenkungsmanöver diente. Doch davon ahnt Curtis Miller nichts, der sich selbst mit dem G-Virus infiziert und nicht nur eine ganze Gruppe Marines tötet (in mutierter Form), sondern auch versucht, seine Schwester und Leon zu töten, die eilends zu WilPharma gefahren sind, da sie Claire in Gefahr wähnten. Claire hingegen, mithilfe von Leon, schafft es ins Kontrollzentrum der Firma. Sie stellt fest, dass jemand von außerhalb alle Ereignisse aufzuzeichnen scheint. Leon kann Angela vor ihrem Bruder retten und tötet Curtis, der nun nur noch ein Monster ist. Mit Claires Hinweis und einigen Beobachtungen kommen sie zu dem Drahtzieher hinter der ganzen Sache. Es ist Frederic Downing, der die Explosion nutzte, um den T- und G-Virus zu stehlen, und versuchte, diese auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu verkaufen. Leon und Claire können ihn mit Angela ausfindig machen und festnehmen. Leons und Claires Wege trennen sich, nachdem die Sache in Harvardville beendet wurde, wieder. Doch sie hoffen beide, dass sie sich einmal unter "normalen Umständen" wiedersehen können. Tall Oaks thumb|Leon in RE6 Ende Juni 2013 wird Leon in die Ivy Universität der kleinen amerikanischen Stadt Tall Oaksgerufen. Dort findet ein Bankett zu ehren des amtierenden Präsidenten Adam Benford statt. Zudem soll der Präsident einen Vortrag halten. Eben dieser Vortrag veranlasst Kennedy nach Tall Oaks zu rufen, denn Benford hat einen Entschluss gefasst, den er seinem Freund Leon mitteilen möchte. Das was er zu sagen hat, ist sehr persönlich und betrifft nicht nur die gesamte Menschheit, sondern speziell auch Leon Kennedy. Mit offenem Mund erfährt Leon in der Universität von seinem Freund, dass dieser vorhat in seinem Vortrag die Wahrheit über Raccoon Cityzu offenbaren. Leon will protestieren, da er das zu gefährlich hält, aber Benford ist sich sicher, dass es das Beste ist, endlich alles über den T-Virus und den bio-Terror offen zu legen. Doch bevor Adam Benford irgendjemanden etwas über die Ereignisse des Jahres 1998erzählenkann, wird ein bio-terroristischer Anschlag auf das Universitätsgelände unternommen. Die meisten Studenten, Angestellten, Leute aus dem Secret Service und dem Stab des Präsidenten, die sich zu dem Zeitpunkt dort aufhalten, werden von einem dato unbekannten Virus infiziert, der dem des T-Virus ähnelt und die Infizierten zu Zombies verwandelt. Leon eilt zu seinem Freund Adam, doch er kommt zu spät. Völlig geschockt, muss er mit ansehen, wie Benford völlig zombifiziert sich über einen Toten hermacht, bevor er Leon und die ebenfalls anwesende Secret Service Agentin Helena Harper bemerkt und auf diese zu schlurft. Es ist klar, wie das endet, also entschließt sich Leon nach einigem Hadern dazu den U.S. Präsidenten zu erschießen, bevor er Helena töten kann. thumb|left|307px|Hunnigan bespricht mit Leon und Helena das weitere Vorgehen Kurz darauf meldet sich die FOS Agentin Ingrid Hunnigan bei Helena Harper und nicht bei Leon Kennedy. Offenbar standen die beiden Frauen bereits in Kontakt. Ingrid stellt Leon Helena vor, bevor die beiden Agenten Hunnigan mitteilen was vorgefallen sei. Zudem merkt Helena an, dass Leon eine Spur der Terroristen hätte, die in die Tall Oaks Kathedraleführt. Leon stimmt dem zu, obwohl er keine Ahnung hat, was gespielt wird, und folgt Helena Harper zur Kathedrale. Hier, so versprach die Agentin ihm, werde sie ihm alles erklären. Denn Helena hatte ihm zuvor offenbart, dass sie etwas mit dem Terroranschlag zu tun habe. Obwohl Leon Helena noch misstraut, will er doch jemanden für den Tod von Adam Benford zur Verantwortung ziehen. Also fügt er sich. Nachdem sich Leon und Helena durch die kriegsähnlichen Zustände auf den Straßen der Stadt geschlagen und das überlebt hatten (mehr schlecht als Recht), erreichen die Beiden die Kathedrale, abseits des Friedhof. Das Gebäude gehört der Familie Simmons. Estaunlicherweise ist das derzeitige Familienoberhaupt dieser Familie der U.S. Verteidigungsberater Derek C. Simmons. Unglücklicherweise, nachdem sie gegen die Türen der Pforte trommeln, und um einlass betteln, zeigen sich die Überlebenden in der Kathedrale ängstlich und wagen es nicht die Türen zu öffnen, wegen der Zombies, die draußen lauern. So müssen Helena und Leon sich zunächst gegen eine Horde Untoter erwehren, bis endlich einer der Männer in der Kathedrale erbarmt und sie einlässt. Im Kirchenschiff des Gotteshauses sitzen mehr als ein dutzend überlebender Einwohner Tall Oaks, die gehofft haben, dass Leon und Helena die Vorhut der Rettungseinheit sei, die sie hier rausholen würden. Als die beiden Regierungsagenten deren Hoffnung zunichte machen, ernten sie nur müde Resignation. Helena erklärt nun Leon, dass sich unter dem Kirchenaltar ein Geheimeingang befände, der allerdings geöffnet war, als sie das letzte Mal hier war. Nachdem die Beiden einige seltsame "Rätsel" gelöst und Umwege gegangen sind, öffnet sich dieser Geheimeingang und fördert etwas zutage, das weder Leon noch Helena je zuvor gesehen habe. Ein humanoides Wesen stolpert die Stuffen aus dem Kellergeschoss hervor und zeigt sein hässliches Antlitz. Als einer der anwesenden Überlebenden spontan auf dieses Ungeheuer schießt, sondert dieses eine Wolke nebeligen blauen Gases ab und verwandelt jeden der in diese Wolke gerät in einen Zombie. Panik entsteht und Leon ahnt, dass ein Wesen wie dieses wohl jene Hölle entfachte, die nun in der Stadt herrschte. Helena und Leon töten dieses Wesen, das sich als sehr hartnäckig erweist und betreten schließlich die Katakomben der Kathedrale. Nach endlos scheinenden Gängen erreichen sie ein Labor mit einigen Leichen, manche erwachen zum Leben, andere nicht. Helena sucht verzweifelt nach jemanden in den Räumen, aber will Leon nicht sagen warum, der allmählich die Geduld verliert und Antworten verlangt. Bevor das geschieht fällt dem stutzigen Leon ein uraltes Videoband in die Hände. Fassungslos sieht er auf dem Band wie seine "alte" Bekannte Ada Wong aus einem seltsamen, extrem schleimigen Konkon schlüpft. Leon ist verständlicherweise völlig verwirrt, da er glaubte Ada zu kennen. Doch Helena erklärt Leon, dass es nicht das Band war, was sie ihm zeigen wollte und drängt ihn weiterzugehen. Widerwillig folgt er ihr weiter durch Labore und Katakomben, wobei ihnen immer schrecklichere Kreaturen begegnen, bis sie schließlich in einer der untersten Ebenen auf eine bewusstlose junge Frau stoßen, die sich als Helenas jüngere Schwester, Deborah, herausstellt.Resident Evil 6 Deborah Harper (Akte) Helena fleht Leon an ihre Schwester aus den Katakomben zu schaffen, dann würde sie ihm endlich alles erzählen. Doch die mittlerweile wieder zu sich gekommene Deborah, die offensichtlich große Schmerzen hat, bekommt einen Krampfanfall und geht in Flammen auf. thumb|left|299px|Ada hilft Leon und Helena bei der mutierten Deborah.Helena ist entsetzt, als ihre Schwester sich danach zu einem unförmigen, schleimigen Konkon verwandelt (ähnlich wie im Ada Video) und aus diesem irgendetwas herausbricht. Bevor sich dieses Ding zeigen kann (es ist noch von Schleim umhüllt) wird es von einem Armbrustbolzen durchbohrt. Als Schütze tritt Ada Wong in Person ins Licht und bittet die beiden Agenten, ungerührt von Helenas Tränenausbruch, von hier zu verschwinden, da diese Böden hier morsch seien. Kaum ausgesprochen erwacht die tote und mutierte Deborah und sinnt danach sie alle zu töten. Nach einem langen und harten Kampf über mehrere Ebenen können Leon, Ada und Helena sie überwältigen. Deborah stürzt in einen Abgrund und Helena schwört Rache für deren Tod, während Ada wieder klammheimlich verschwindet und einen äußerst verwirrten Leon Kennedy mit einem Ring zurücklässt. Der freilich hat keine andere Bewandtnis, als der ein Schlüssel zu sein. Helena berichtet nun Leon von Derek Simmons falsches Spiel, dass er sie und Deborah entführt und Helena mit der Arrestierung ihrer Schwester erpresste alles zu tun, um den Tod von Adam Benford zu ermöglichen. Obwohl mittlerweile so viele Hinweise auf Simmons Schuld deuten, ist es Simmons, der die beiden Agenten öffentlich mit dem Terroranschlag auf Tall Oaks beschuldigt. Leon bittet daraufhin, kaum dass er und Helena den Katakomben entkommen sind und erfuhren, dass Simmons die USA in Richtung China verlassen hat, ihren Tod vorzutäuschen, damit sie sich auf dessen Fährte setzen können. China thumb|400px|Leon begegnet Sherry und Jake Kaum im Luftraum von China, hier Lanshiang, wird das Passagierflugzeug angegriffen. Eines der virusfreisetzenden Kreaturen befindet sich an Bord und plötzlich sind alle Passagiere zu Zombies mutiert oder gestorben. Leon muss, mit Fernhilfe von Hunnigan, das Flugzeug notlanden. Mehr als Durchgeschüttelt krabbeln sie aus dem Wrack bevor sie noch in den Flammen sterben und begegnen einer völlig überraschten Sherry Birkin, die als Personenschützerin mit ihrem Schützling, dem edonischen Söldner Jake Muller unterwegs ist. Sherry erklärt Leon, dass sie für Simmons arbeitet und ihn in Lanshiang treffen will, um Jake zu übergeben, dessen Blut der Schlüssel sei das C-Virus zu stoppen. Leon verlangt von Sherry zu wissen, wo sich Simmons aufhält und erklärt ihr, dass es Simmons ist, der Sherry und Jake, insbesondere Jake her ist. Als dieser besiegt ist, werden die vier getrennt, doch Leon erfährt noch wo der Treffpunkt mit Simmons stattfinden soll und macht sich mit Helena auf den Weg dahin. Nachdem sie auch in Lanshiang wieder in Kämpfe mit C-Virus verseuchte Kreaturen geraten waren, beobachten sie wie Ada Wong in einem Gebäude verschwindet. Sie folgen ihr, um ihr ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Leon glaubt, dass Ada eine Zeugin ist für Simmons Verfehlungen und will sie auch zu dem was er in Tall Oaks auf dem Videoband gesehen hatte interviewen. thumb|400px|Leon trifft zum ersten Mal auf Chris Redfield.Leider sind Leon und Helena nicht die einzigen die hinter Ada her sind.Leon kann nämlich gerade noch verhindern wie ein B.S.A.A. Soldat Ada erschießen will. Es kommt zu einem eher unentschiedenen Gerangel, wobei keiner die Oberhand gewinnt und sich am Ende gegenseitig mit der Waffe bedrohen, unterstützt von ihren Begleitern. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden erkennt Leon, dass es sich bei seinem Gegenüber um keinen Geringeren, als Chris Redfield handelt. Ein Mann der Leon so vertraut ist wie ein Freund es nur sein kann, auch wenn sie sich noch niemals zuvor persönlich begegnet waren. Seit Raccoon City war Chris stets Leons Begleiter, da Leon ein guter Freund dessen kleiner Schwester Claire ist. Noch in einer Art Verwirrung über das Auftauchen des jeweils anderen und bombardierend mit Argumenten wer das recht hat Ada festzunehmen, nutzt die windige Ada - die eigentlich Carla Radames heißt und Adas Klon ist - die Gelegenheit und macht sich mithilfe einer Blendgranate aus dem Staub. Leon und Chris einigen sich nun, dass die B.S.A.A. die flüchtige "Ada" festnimmt und Leon sich um den Verräter Derek Simmons kümmert. So trennen sich deren Wege wieder. (...) ff -- Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 00:55, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Referenzen en:Leon Scott Kennedy Kategorie:Unterkategorie Charaktere Biografie